


Dangerous kisses

by Brynn_Jones



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Jones/pseuds/Brynn_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is pregnant with Rodney's child and he thought everything was going well but lately Rodney has been distant and he doesn't ever kiss him any more. What's happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous kisses

John licked his lips and stuffed the rest of his lemon and vanilla cupcake in his mouth, humming in contentment as he chewed. He was sitting in the mess hall, in front of him a tray full of fresh fruit and sweet cupcakes that Teyla had made for him that morning, and he was thoroughly enjoying stuffing his face.

The past four months, ever since Carson told him he was pregnant, had been an emotional rollercoaster for John. It began with shocked disbelief at first, with John not really believing Carson's results, then it moved onto desperation as John wasn't sure how to break the news to Rodney, and then came the absolute happiness when Rodney stood up to the plate and accepted responsibility for taking care of John and their baby.

He has had a relatively easy pregnancy so far, his morning sickness was really only a mild nausea few days a week and things like bloating or constipation avoided him altogether. The only bother was that the last few weeks, he couldn't stand the smell of coffee, the taste of nuts or chewing gum. On the other hand, he absolutely fell in love with oranges and mangos, which now made up more than seventy percent of his diet.

The only thing that has been putting a damper on things recently was Rodney's apparent change of heart. At this time two weeks ago, Rodney would be sitting right next to him, rubbing his back absentmindedly or running a hand through his hair or overall being affectionate. Today, John didn't know where Rodney was and it was making him fidgety. It was like the genius was slowly losing interest in him, now that the novelty wore off.

John sighed, biting into another cupcake, enjoying the slightly sour taste of it. He was really happy about the pregnancy - once he got over the initial shock - and he was looking forward to having a baby with Rodney. They already spoke about moving together into some family quarters but now John wasn't so sure. They had been dating - well, sleeping with each other - for three months before Carson found an irregularity in John's blood work during one of the regular checkups and told him he had a bun baking in the oven.

"Are you feeling well?" came Teyla's soft voice from behind him.

John grinned at her, popping a strawberry in his mouth. "Sure, I'm peachy."

Teyla gave him an indulgent smile. "You seemed to be deep in thoughts."

"I was," acquiesced the pilot, "I was thinking of what it's gonna be like when the little one's born," he finished as he patted his rounded stomach.

The Athosian sat down opposite of him. "Have you decided which one of you is going to stay here with the baby and which one is going to leave on missions?"

John scowled. "We haven't really talked about that yet." He didn't even want to think about that, he expected to have a big fight about it with Rodney once the baby was born.

"Oh," uttered the woman, her face free of any judgement.

John gave her a small smile before going back to demolishing his dessert. "These are good, by the way," he mumbled with his mouth full, "thanks, Tey."

"You are welcome, John."

Before John could even finish the cupcake, the remaining two members of their team walked into the cafeteria and headed towards their table. "There you are," said Rodney when he was in hearing range, "I thought I would find you where the food is."

John grinned. "I'm eating for two, I can't help myself."

Rodney gave him a hesitant smile, he always smiled like that when they were in public, and leaned over him to steal a blueberry from John's tray.

"What, no kiss?" pouted John, again feeling a bit dejected.

Rodney sighed as if it was a hardship but leaned close to John to peck him on the cheek.

John felt heat roll through his chest as his heart thudded violently and a burning feeling made its way into his throat. The disappointment and rejection sat heavily in his stomach as Rodney kissed him like he would kiss his sister. Actually, even kissing his sister would garner more passion that what John got.

"Excuse me," mumbled John, getting up and making his way over to the exit. He was sure everyone would just assume he got nauseous or something and they would leave him be long enough for him to regroup.

He hated the feelings that were overwhelming him at the moment but he figured it was the hormone imbalance thing that came with every pregnancy and he just had to get over it. So what if Rodney was holding back? Maybe he just had a lot on his mind or maybe the pregnancy was freaking him out now that it was more than visible in the swell of John's stomach.

The pilot caressed the bump as he entered his quarters, thinking of the baby inside of him. Even if Rodney never got over whatever was eating him, John would still have a piece of him. Maybe the baby would have the same blue eyes as the scientist. Or the same crooked mouth. Or the same genius brains.

John took a long shuddering breath as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He remembered how just a few days ago Rodney used to bring him midnight snacks whenever he asked him to and then showered him with kisses. Now, if he's even lucky enough to have him around, he gives John a quick kiss in the hair as he hands him the asked for orange or pie. As if he couldn't really be bothered anymore.

A knock sounded at the door and ripped John out of his musings.

"Yeah?" he called, his voice raspy.

"John?" came Rodney's hesitant voice, "are you all right?"

The pilot bit his lip to prevent himself from blurting out that of course he wasn't all right, that he wanted Rodney to love him again.

"John?"

"I'm fine, Rodney. Just a bit tired."

"Can I come in?" came a muffled question after a beat.

John sighed. He couldn't very well tell Rodney to go away, because that would make to genius even more suspicious and determined to enter. Then again, if he said yes, Rodney would know immediately something was wrong by the look on his face and there would be more questions. He couldn't really win.

John sent a thought to open the door, figuring that even an obnoxious Rodney was better than no Rodney.

The scientist entered John's room, treading carefully, sizing his lover up. "Were you crying?" he asked with his usual bluntness.

John shrugged.

"John, is something wrong? You seem a little off."

John let out a humourless chuckle. "Wonder why that is," he muttered.

Rodney furrowed his eyebrows. "What is that supposed to mean? Did I do something?"

John shrugged again, not really ready to admit he was an emotional wreck because Rodney didn't give him as many kisses as he used to just a few weeks ago.

Rodney consciously relaxed his shoulders before walking over and joining John at the edge of the bed. "Talk to me, John."

"Do you still love me?" he asked quietly, not meeting his lover's eyes, choosing to pick on the duvet instead.

Rodney went rigid. "What?" he asked, disbelief clear in his voice, "of course I love you."

John still didn't raise his eyes from where his fingers were twirling a loose thread from the bed covers. "Then why are you behaving like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't care anymore!" he cried out in exasperation and finally met his lover's eyes.

Rodney seemed taken aback and one could almost see his brain trying to analyze the situation and come up with a solution. "What are you talking about, John? I do everything I can for you, whatever you ask for."

John gritted his teeth. "Really? Then prove it. Kiss me."

Rodney's mouth did that thing it always did when the scientist was amused, which irritated John even more. Now the bastard was laughing at him. "That is certainly no hardship," Rodney said before leaning in.

John also went in for a kiss only to be disappointed again when Rodney pecked his cheek. John blinked several times to get rid of the tears that started welling up in his eyes.

Rodney noticed them anyway and raised a hand to brush them away. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to kiss you?" he said uncertainly.

John gulped. "Yeah, I wanted a kiss, not a fucking peck on a cheek. Are you disgusted by me or something?" he asked bitterly.

Rodney's face looked as if he just figured out something that could potentially earn him a Nobel prize. "John, sweetheart," he started - the endearment clumsy on his lips, "I would love to kiss you but I don't really want to die. You have been having some very dangerous cravings lately."

John scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

Rodney smiled at him. "It's all 'Rodney bring me some orange juice' or 'Teyla made me lemon cupcakes' or 'Can you peel some mandarin oranges for me?', so forgive me if I'm a bit hesitant to lick the insides of your mouth."

John felt a tremendous relief run through him. "You're deathly allergic to citrus," he whispered, his expression awed as if it was the first time he heard it.

Rodney grinned. "Exactly. Now, if you're willing to go and brush your teeth and then not touch anything even remotely citrusy for at least an hour, we can make out."

John laughed, truly happy for the first time in a fortnight. He stood up quickly, heading towards the bathroom. "I'm on it."


End file.
